GrayLu- icy love
by Just-A-Loveless-Romantic
Summary: This is a compilation of about 8 short stories based off of songs. Oneshot. Gray X Lucy ･ﾟ:* ･ﾟ:* \( ω )/ *:･ﾟ *:･ﾟ


**Hello friends. I hope you enjoy reading my story. It is kinda hard to explain but, at the top of the paragraph there is a bolded song title along with their rightful singer.**

 **Listen to that song while reading the story that follows.**

 **This is a Gray x Lucy fanfiction and I honestly hope you enjoy.**

 **PLease, PLease, PLease review! I love insight on how to make my stories better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **2nd Disclaimer: All of these songs belong to their rightful owners and artists are written below.**

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **Wonderland: Natalia Kills**

People always said Lucy was a weak princess. It was just a reality for her. There was nothing that Lucy could do about it. One particular day in winter, a certain stupid flame-brain said something wrong to the blonde. Natsu told her she was weak. To anyone else this insult wouldn't really hurt them. However, to Lucy, it hurt. Lucy ran out of the guild that day, crying. Since that day, Lucy didn't believe in happy endings. There were no princes to save the princess. There were no fairy godmothers. There were only poisonous apples. Still, Lucy is not saying that no one can be a knight. The difference between a knight and a prince is that a knight will go out and fight for his princess, but a prince will just send someone to retrieve the girl. Gray had also thought the same thing. He thought that the knights could save the day. Ever since Gray met Lucy, he always wanted to be her knight. Natsu might have been the prince but Gray was the knight. Everyone knew the prince, even if he was evil. Knights were ignored. Nobody cares about a man hidden underneath his armour. That is why Gray chased after the blonde that day. He wanted to be her knight. Funny thing is, after all of it, in the end the knight got the princess not the prince.

 **Man I Think I Love Her: Stereo Skyline**

Lucy is a social girl. She loves to have fun and be around her friends. Now Gray, he is quite a sultry man. He would rather just be alone. When Gray wants to be alone, she wants to be with her friends. If Lucy wants to go to a party, Gray would rather sit on the couch and cuddle. Lucy loves to talk and is scared to death by horror movies. Gray hates to talk to people and loves to watch horror movies. In other words, they are complete opposites. But, that's why they love each other. Gray brings out the quiet side out of Lucy and Lucy brings out the social side out of Gray. Whenever they watch movies, Gray always secretly picks the horror ones because Lucy would cling to him. They are perfect for eachother. And man I think I love her!

 **Stay with Me: Sam Smith**

"Please stay with me!" Lucy was on her knees crying to a stunned black-haired mage. It wasn't normal for Lucy to be this scared. She would never be this upset if it weren't for the damned thunderstorm. Ever since Lucy was a child, thunderstorms horrified her. Maybe it was because she never had anyone to comfort her. Now she did. "I will always stay, it doesn't matter if it's a storm or the end. It doesn't matter if we don't belong with each other. That's not for the world to decide. We decide whether or not we belong together. Right now you're all I need." Till the end of the storm, Lucy and Gray stayed in eachother's arms. With every crack of lightning she got closer to him. Not only physically, but emotionally. There was this understanding, it didn't matter anymore if nobody else cared about the two. All that mattered is that she had him and he had her.

 **If it means a lot to You: A day to remember**

All Gray wanted was to have to the love of his life to wait. He couldn't be home right now. It didn't matter how much it hurt him to not be able to see Lucy, he just couldn't come home from the mission. What he didn't know is that right now, all Lucy wanted was to see him. She knew he couldn't come back till it was done. All Gray needed was for her to wait. If she could wait till he came home, it could last. It doesn't matter if it was years, months, or just days they would always belong with each other. If she could just wait he could prove it to her.

 **Until the Day I die: Story of the year**

It didn't matter if it was for years, months, days, hours, minutes, or seconds, Gray would always love Lucy. That's why he hated her. It's weird how you can love someone so much that eventually you just start hating them. You don't hate them because you don't like them. No, you hate them because you love them too much. It takes away your life, piece by piece. If she died it would kill him. He gave her all of his love, his life, his soul. They were one and the same. The power in him the icy blasts, they were controlled by the love he felt for her. The passion he felt, it all was put in his magic. His magic was his love, and his love was hers.

 **They Don't know about Us: One Direction**

People didn't know about Gray and Lucy's relationship. No one knew what they did together. They didn't know about the first date mistake, they didn't know about the chilling kisses, they didn't know about the sweet nothings they whispered into each other's ears. Still, that didn't mean that Lucy and Gray weren't perfect for each other. Even if the world did know how perfect the two were for each other they would just be jealous. That's why they kept it a secret. It was so hard not to punch all of the perverts that are watching Lucy and all the girls that were flirting with Gray. It didn't matter because as soon as the two were alone, they were together again and a day of only being able to stare at eachother was all worth it. Every single kiss melted away any doubt of their love. The rest of the world might not know about them but at least they did.

 **Extraordinary Girl: Green Day**

To Gray, Lucy was extraordinary. The way she was so beautiful, the way her eyes brightened when she talked about her nakama. Or the way that even to people that hurt her the most, she forgives them. What brought her down was the ordinary world around her. Lucy deserved a place where she could be happy. That's what Gray wanted to be. He wanted to be Lucy's happy place. Right now Lucy was crying, she was sick of it. Sometimes it got to be too much. Being alone. Sometimes it wasn't worth it to try. Those were the days she felt like dying. That's why Gray wanted to be there for her. So she didn't have to feel that way anymore. In his arms, that's where she belonged. That's why Lucy was an extraordinary girl in an ordinary world

 **This Song is about You: Olly Murs**

He couldn't tell her to her face. It was to hard to do, Gray could fight the strongest opponents and face the worst of monsters. But, he couldn't tell the blonde who much he loved her. So he wrote a song. The song was about her, it was about how her eyes sparkled, how beautiful she was, and how when ever he saw her his heart lit a fire. The tune for the song is an icy serving of his heart. It was his feelings, it was his love. So every time she heard the song she would know how much he loves her. The lyrics, they were his soul. The melody was his heart. The harmony was his brain. Now all he could do was wait. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same. All that matters is that she got to know how much she meant to him. What he didn't know is that as soon as the blonde heard the song she ran to find him. Through the alleys, down to the guild, she was running as though her life was on the line. When she arrives at the guild, she dived into Gray's arms and kissed him and said "Baka, I love you too!"

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **Thank you for reading the whole story.**

 **Again please like and Review. Thanks a bunch**


End file.
